


Puzzle Piece

by citysangel



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysangel/pseuds/citysangel
Summary: After being outed by his bully and losing his mother, Kurt is empty. No matter what he can’t feel whole.Blaine Anderson is just an incomplete mess. He has no friends, basically no family. He struggles to ever get himself together, his pieces are everywhere, some missing, until Kurt hummel walks into his life.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The First Day

Kurt’s heartbeat felt like thunder rippling through his veins as he entered mckinley for the first time as a senior. He was petrified. karofsky had transferred now of course, but every single person in that building and beyond knew exactly what happened, weirdly even the freshmen. The stares of his peers, even the quick glances, felt like humiliation in the form of other human beings. He still didn’t want to be seen. That being said, the dark cloud over him evaporated somewhat quickly when he tip toes into the choir room worried of what his fellow glee clubbers will think of him now, after realising they think.. nothing. It’s normal. Totally, completely normal. Nothing happened. His best friends quinn and mercedes saved his seat and looked welcoming and warm. He hadn’t seen them- any of them- in a few months, he kinda physically disappeared after Karofsky outed him last year in front of everyone and in doing so, he outed himself. Kurt shudders at the memory. He shakes the thought from his head and shuffled over to his friends. Quickly. Because there he is. Sam Evans. Kurt keeps his head down and away from Sam, fully aware he is blushing doing that thing when he gets nervous, where he glances to the side. Mercedes and Quinn tease him but Kurt is mortified beyond words. 

Sam transferred from Dalton Academy last year, he and Kurt had spoken a few times but weren’t necessarily close, Kurt thought he was just cute as a button but as always, the key question remained: does Sam like boys? Kurt remained unsure for months until he just gave up. You would’ve found out by now Liz, he said to himself. However, after exchanging numbers with Sam and texting him a bit over the Summer, he was sure. Sam liked boys. After a few months of flirty texting, today Kurt was seeing Sam in person for the first time, Sam got to know Kurt deeper than kurt had allowed anyone to venture before, but still, Sam didn’t really know Kurt.

In fact, Kurt and Sam growing closer isn’t the only thing that happened with the glee club this Summer, Rachel and Quinn are now dating, which NO ONE saw coming, but they stare at each other constantly, Kurt wonders if they always did that? Kurt is desperately tries to distract himself from Sam, sitting at the other side of the choir room giving him eyes. Kurt was so nervous about being in the same room as him now that he knows so much about Kurt he had no idea what to do. He really likes Sam, at least he’s pretty sure he does, he hasn’t really been in this situation before, he’d had boy crushes of course, but this felt different. More serious perhaps? 

Kurt successfully avoids Sam for the first half of the day, but it can’t go on like this, how does he expect to get a boyfriend if he can’t even look sam in the eye? They end up sitting opposite each other in the cafeteria and kurt is not just blushing, he is blushing, sweating, shaking he could cry he’s so unsure of what’s happening. Sam just sits there. A grin as big as ever. He looks down for a second, then into the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. Kurt stares back and Sam lets out a single word. The worst word they’ve directly spoken since: ‘so, liza’ Kurt’s brain shuts down momentarily and all he can muster is ‘Samuel.’

Lunch was nothing short of awkward. Sam and Kurt exchanged glances maybe giggled a bit but they didn’t really talk. After everything they had texted about, they needed to really talk. Is this what it’s supposed to be like? Kurt can’t help but be disappointed by the realities of modern romance. Sure he might’ve smiled at his phone a few times but is that it? What about the butterflies? And the longing to see them? Hell, what about the conversations?! Sam texts Kurt the usual, asks him how his day was, if he’s okay, when suddenly the words Kurt has been dying to hear appear on his screen: ‘so the warblers do this thing at the start of every school year where they have a huge party, i know we’re not warblers but i love those guys. i was wondering if u want to be my date? no pressure, but i’d love u to come <3’. Kurt is ecstatic ! Incredibly nervous? Of course. But Kurt felt like this could really be the start of something.


	2. The Party

As Kurt and Sam walk down the street, it feels like a fairytale. Sam was holding Kurt’s hand (!!!) and he looked much cuter in the moonlight. Kurt didn’t even want to go to the party, he wanted to keep walking with Sam forever and ever, he wanted Sam Evans all to himself. But alas, they arrived. They stared at the door for a bit, Kurt as nervous as ever, he didn’t really do parties, especially not with a date, but Sam missed his friends, and Kurt was sure he wanted nothing more than Sam to like him. Sam gave Kurt a reassuring look as he stared into his eyes and a smile crept across his face, Kurt couldn’t help but giggle while he felt himself turning bright red. 

As soon as Kurt and Sam entered, the music was blaring and the lights were blinding. The building was filled with people and Kurt was sure every single warbler had surrounded them at this point to welcome Sam ‘home’. Soon Sam was swept away into a sea of dalton boys and Kurt just stood there, alone, overwhelmed, wanting to go home, go to Quinn and Mercedes, just anyway that he fitted in. Kurt has no choice so he just starts to walk, looking for a corner to hide in maybe. 

Everyone looks like they’re having so much fun as Kurt wades through the warblers. These guys were really close. Kurt scans the room for a familiar face, even when he knows there isn’t one. Suddenly Kurt sees a boy, seemingly in the same situation as him, sitting in a corner, alone, head down, dare Kurt approach him? No. Sam, clearly a little tipsy at this point, grabs Kurt from behind and whisks him away. The lonely sad boy in the corner can wait. 

Sam is all over Kurt all of a sudden, smothering him, trying to kiss him. This is not how Kurt imagined his first kiss. Maybe Sam was more than a little tipsy. Kurt pushes Sam off him and storms off. He doesn’t know where, at the point, anywhere Sam isn’t. Kurt realises Sam doesn’t need him in this situation, but Kurt definitely needs Sam.

Kurt makes his way back through each room to find Sam dancing with his old friends. Getting VERY close with one in particular. Kurt believes his name is Wes. Kurt just sits down waiting for Sam to notice him. He sits. And he sits. And he sits. Kurt gets up and somewhat storms off. He crosses paths again with the boy from the corner but this time be looks up, as Katy Perry blares in the background, Kurt makes eye contact with him. The boy has beautiful eyes actually, hazel, doll- like. Kurt stares back. 

Kurt approaches him and his head drops just as quickly. The boy goes to walk away to avoid Kurt but realises he’s never going to get away in time. Kurt sits beside him and squeaks out a single question ‘not an extrovert, huh?’ The boy barely looks up and forces out a chuckle, ‘I guess not ha.’ The boys sit in silence for a few seconds, ‘I know we don’t know each other, but seriously, are you okay? I don’t like seeing people upset regardless,’ the boy sighs and reassures Kurt, ‘Yeah I’m fine, like you said, just more of an introvert.’


	3. The Kiss

As Sam and Kurt walk home after the somewhat disastrous warbler party, it feels a little awkward. The moonlight makes Sams blue eyes sparkle and Kurt can’t help but feel he may have overreacted slightly as he stares deeply into them when they stop walking and just stand in the dark, empty street, the only light coming from the moon and stars. 

They stare at each other for a quick moment and Kurt looks at the ground, to the stars and then at Sam, ‘I’m sorry for putting a dampener on your night, Sam. I do really like you I just didn’t want to share you I guess, especially when you looked like you were having so much fun, without me.’ Sam grins, ‘Kurt. It’s fine. I was getting close to Wes I’ll admit, I just really did miss those guys and felt you mad at me. But I can promise you right now, there is no where I’d rather be, than here, with you Kurt Hummel.’ Sam places his hands on Kurts waist and pulls him close, Kurt is taken by surprise but goes with it as Sams lips touch his ever so gently. Magical. This is what it’s meant to feel like, Kurt thought. Since his moms death, Kurt had never felt right, but this, felt right. 

Kurt can hardly help but smile as they continue to walk down the street talking, complimenting each other, flirting, but through this whole ordeal one thing is still on Kurts mind, the boy from the party. Kurt and Sam reach a small 24hr diner and head inside they order one strawberry milkshake, Kurts favourite flavour, and two straws of course. 

As they sit together Kurt actually feels horrible, this night has turned into one of the best of his life with Sam, but he was thinking about someone else the whole time. Kurt reassured himself by telling himself it’s only because he’s concerned for the well-being of the boy. Kurts thoughts are racing and he just blurts it out, ‘Sam ‘I’ve had the most wonderful night with you, but can I just ask about this boy from the party, he stayed in the corner the whole time, dressed in all black, doesn’t say much? I didn’t like him or anything, he barely spoke but he seemed.. lost’

Sam pauses and sighs, ‘Oh yeah that’s Blaine Anderson he’s like super depressed I think. He doesn’t really have any friends, he doesn’t seem to have any problems at school so no one really knows what his deal is, we kinda tried to steer clear of him.’ Kurt needs to think about and digest this information for a second. He felt bad for Blaine Anderson who is super depressed with no friends but all he can let out is a quiet ‘oh.’ Sam continues, trying to justify himself, ‘it’s not like we didn’t try, he’s kind of a mess honestly Kurt, he either seems really overwhelmed and flustered or else just completely zoned out. He’s a difficult person to be around, but no one really knows anything about him, although he did take a few months off last year but unsurprisingly, no one knows what for. Why?’ Kurt takes another second, ‘oh no reason at all he just seemed so empty. That’s all. 

The conversation was a little heavy and it’s getting late so Sam begins to walk Kurt home, the sun rises and the birds are singing when Kurt and Sam realise just how long they sat talking and laughing. They share another kiss at Kurts front door and Sam heads home in the opposite direction, Kurt watches h until he is completely out of sight and as soon as that happens he runs upstairs to just lay there. And think about Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam. How could he think about anything else after tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys !! this is first time publishing anything i’ve written and i have no idea how to use this website so bare with me im trying. i hope yall are enjoining puzzle piece as much i enjoy writing it ! the chapters are short i know, i like it this way but lmk if there’s any changes to my format you’d like me to make !! thanks for reading it means a lot <3


	4. Last Year

After the party Blaine makes his way to the one place where he can actually be alone, no one bothers him, no one speaks to him. Just the way he likes it, but these days, Blaine will go just about anyway that isn’t his house, with his family. Except this time, it wasn’t just him, he wasn’t alone, however still, no one was speaking to him. As he slumped in the corner like he usually does, in walks two boys. This didn’t normally happen. Blaine was always here at 3am and no one ever comes in. Yes the diner looks like something straight out of a movie but that doesn’t mean people actually come in?? Whatever, he can still be alone with his thoughts.

As the boys sit down, blaine studies them, how they move, how they talk. Maybe having some company wasn’t so bad after all. He could only see the face of one of the boys. He seemed familiar, he was a pretty boy, very pretty. His voice too, almost angelic, Blaine knew this boy from another life or maybe this one. They knew each other. 

They seemed to be getting pretty cosy as the night went on, they thought they were alone and didn’t notice Blaine of course, no one ever does. But just as they get up to leave it clicks. ‘It’s the boy from the party’ Blaine accidentally mutters his thoughts aloud and one of the boys looks back- Sam. Blaine remembers Sam from Dalton. He’s cute. He was popular. They weren’t friends and Sam definitely ignored Blaine, not that he blamed him though. 

Blaine sits for another hour or so before he knows he has to go back home. Home. It sounds wrong. In his head he knows where ‘home’ is but it doesn’t feel like a home. No where feels like a home. Blaine doesn’t have a place. He doesn’t have people. He just has Blaine. And Blaines mind can be a pretty scary place to be. Maybe that’s why he took all those pills last year. 

Blaine is sad. He’s lonely, depressed, anxious. He always has been. He’s never had a boyfriend. He’s never had a best friend. He’s never had a friend. He doesn’t even feel like he has any family. Blaine has kinda been the family disappointment since he was born, and he came out to them because he didn’t have anything to lose. They already disliked him, now they just hated him instead. School was fine, no one notices Blaine, no one cares about him. This seems ideal but Blaine being left alone with his thoughts for his whole life did him nothing but bad, bad things. 

After his suicide attempt, Blaine has been an even bigger mess than before. His pieces are everywhere. They don’t fit, some are missing, he just will never be completely correct. He dealt with this for most of his life but he hated himself and it got too much. He wanted to be a social butterfly with friends and hobbies. But instead he just never went to his house or spoke to anyone, he was always somewhere physically, but mentally he was trapped. He is trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m currently trying to establish the main plot bare with me for the next few chapters lol <3


	5. Morning After

As Monday rolled around Kurt is still on cloud 9 from Friday night. He couldn’t wait to tell Quinn and Mercedes they are going to be ecstatic for him ! He also had to tell Quinn and Mercedes about Blaine Anderson though, Blaine Anderson from the party and then from the diner. Kurt is pretty sure Blaine thought he was out of sight but no way. Blaine studied Kurt, and Kurt studied Blaine right back. 

Kurt was determined to find out more about him. He’s not sure why so he puts it down to his pathological need to ‘fix’ people. Kurt has a tendency to see people as projects- he takes broken people and mends them, angry people and soothes them. Blaine was the perfect fit. Of course that’s why he’s so interested in him. He just wants to help. 

Kurt doesn’t want to ask Sam about him again so he gets Quinn and Mercedes to agree to help him do some digging, which he does. There isn’t much, other than a few private social media accounts that may or may not be Blaines. Kurt requests them anyway, it isn’t gonna Hurt. 

Thinking back to Sam of course, Kurt really likes him. He doesn’t quite fill the void that Kurts mother left, but he makes him feel special, what more can Kurt ask for? Sam has become a lot more open to Kurt in school, constantly flirting, making eyes. Kurt isn’t mad about it, but he just doesn’t have the same urge to constantly impress Sam and have his attention yet. Maybe it’ll come to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the next chapters will be longer (and better) like i said it trying to get to main plot rn <3


	6. Transfer

It’s 4am and of course, Blaine is awake. Thinking, thinking, thinking. His experience at the diner that night wasn’t necessarily extraordinary but he couldn’t stop his mind from going corner to corner, to Sam to Kurt to Blaines family to Blaine. It was just one of those nights. He’s been having a lot of these lately, kind of like what happened last year before ‘the bad thing’. That’s how his family referred to it, not that they liked to bring it up often. 

Mainly Blaine was thinking about Kurt, he knew his name now since he had managed to find every single one of Blaines PRIVATE accounts and try to follow him on.. all of them? Kurts accounts were public, assuming that he had private ones too. It seemed like what Blaine had suspected was true, Sam and Kurt were an item. Whatever. He throws his phone to the edge of his bed and rolls over. His mind wouldn’t slow down. Not this again. 

Blaine didn’t know what to do, he was in a state of complete panic. This feeling was far too similar he was absolutely manic. He was pacing, mindful of his family asleep- they weren’t exactly very understanding or accepting of Blaine. He grabbed his phone to distract himself or gain some sort of control over something, anything. But there he was again, that pretty boy Kurt Hummel. Blaine accepts any and all follow requests from him, what else does he have to lose? What does he have to hide? Blaine realises he actually has quite a few things to hide and again throws his phone is frustration. 

Let’s see, Blaine doesn’t hide that he’s gay, he’s accepted it, but he wouldn’t consider himself proud of it, Kurt seems proud of it, that’s brave of him. No one knows about Blaines attempt except Blaine and his immediate family, he was off school for a while but no one noticed. No one knows what Blaine wants to do when he grows up, he wants to perform. He’s in the warblers, but he’s a background member, not that he has the confidence to take lead anyway but he loves it, he hates school, but being with the warblers feels right, even if he is ignored there too. They were still a brotherhood, a family. 

The next morning, Blaines parents sit him down. Oh no. They try to act like they’re close with Blaine or even care about him. Asking him about football and cars, seriously? Long story short Blaine can’t stay with the warblers, he can’t stay at Dalton. His parents are paying for a private school education and Blaine isn’t ‘making the most of it’. What does that mean? Okay he doesn’t really apply himself, take part in any extra curriculars (bar glee club), or have any friends, but he felt safe there. He’s moving to Mckinley high as of Monday. The next two years are going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sort of making the chapters shorter i think i prefer writing and posting in short bursts, if yall prefer longer chapters less often lmk :)


End file.
